The present invention relates to the field of disposable handles, and more particularly, to a sanitary, disposable, glow-in-the-dark, air freshening handle particularly suitable for toilet seats, lids, drawers, and other potentially contaminated articles, the disposable handle incorporating an air freshening scent, and an antimicrobial agent to reduce microbial contaminants on the handle.
Many people display aversion for touching articles which may be contaminated with microorganisms. Such aversions are not unfounded, however, since it is well known, for example, that an important mechanism for the spread of influenza virus and a number of other infections is by direct contact through contaminated hands and objects. Further, many people dislike touching articles such as toilet seats, toilet lids, and waste container lids for fear of possible transmission of disease causing microorganisms. Notwithstanding such dislike, it is often necessary to lift a toilet lid in preparation for using the toilet. Revulsion at touching a toilet seat may be particularly associated with children, as it is natural for them to associate a toilet with human wastes. It is also to be expected that such negative association would be heightened in relation to public toilets, which are used by many different and unknown people in the course of a day. Nevertheless, the need for occasionally handling a toilet lid or toilet seat cannot be entirely avoided, whether in the home or at public facilities.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention advantageously provides a disposable, air-freshening, glow-in-the-dark, antimicrobial handle for an article, and particularly for articles such as toilet seats, toilet lids, waste can lids, drawers, and cabinet doors.
The disposable handle includes a connecting member, and a handle member. The connecting member is connected to a surface of the article, for example to an underside of a toilet seat, preferably by an adhesive connection. The handle member has a proximal connecting end and a distal handle end. The distal handle end is preferably positioned substantially opposite the proximal connecting end. The handle member is best positioned on an article by having the proximal connecting end connected to the connecting member, and having the distal handle end extending beyond an outer periphery of the article to thereby provide a handle for the article. The handle member comprises an air freshening scent which diffuses into the air, an antimicrobial agent, and a phosphorescent material which glows so as to help a user locate the toilet seat in the dark. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the air freshening agent and antimicrobial agent are incorporated in the material from which the handle member is fabricated. The phosphorescent material is preferably contained in at least one localized spot along the handle member, and may be particularly configured in an ornamental design such as part of a flower, a star, the eye of a fish-shaped handle, and the like.
The invention also includes a kit for disposing a handle on an article. The kit comprises a connecting member for connecting to a surface of an article, a handle member as described above, and a container for holding the connecting member and handle member. The container is preferably a hermetically sealed plastic pouch serving for shipping, stocking, commercially displaying and selling the invention.